You Desired My Attention, But Denied My Affections
by Priceless-LegacyGirl
Summary: Adam has an adopted daughter not many people know about, she is a nurse at a hospital in St. Luis. When she gets called home from her vacation after Adam's retirement, little did anyone know she would find love in a heartbroken Randy Orton


You Desired My Attention, But Denied My Affections.

Chapter one

Jessica's POV

"You have peds tonight Jess" my chief resident said as I slid on my jacket.  
>"Yes sir," I said and headed down to pediatrics with one of my closest friends at this hospital Alex.<br>"So my good sir, are we going to have a good night tonight?" I asked him with a chuckle.  
>"We always do! Plus it had to be a good time, since it's your last night here for a month! A whole month you are leaving me alone Jessie!" He whined at me as we picked up the charts.<br>"Oh, I think you can hold down the fort without me dear" I said and laughed heading over to the first patient.

"Hello, I'm Doctor DeAngelo. You can call me Dr. Jess though. What's your name sweetie?" I asked smiled at the little girl in front of me.  
>"My name is Brookelle" she said sweetly making me smile,<br>"Well momma, what seems to be the problem tonight?" I asked  
>"Well her stomach started hurting yesterday, I didn't think it was anything bad just a normal tummy ache. Well, she woke me up in the middle of the night sobbing she was in so much pain. One of the nurses gave her something for pain but she's still really uncomfortable" The mother said as I went through my checklist. Automatically, I am betting it's her gallbladder I checked her heart and breathing.<br>"I'm gonna need you to lay down flat for a second miss Brookelle." I said with a smile and let the bed down flat. I pulled her shirt up over exposing her stomach.  
>"I'm gonna need you to tell me where it hurts the worst when I push down, okay Brookelle?" I asked her and she nodded. I gently pressed down around on her stomach before getting to right over her gallbladder and pressing down lightly.<br>"THERE!" she yelled out and squirmed in pain.  
>"Alright, we're gonna take you and put you through this REALLY cool machine that let's us see everything that's going on in this little tummy of yours to double check what I think is wrong, okay?" I asked her and she nodded her head.<br>"I will be right back, Ma'am" I said and headed out.

"I need a CT on the little girl in room 7B, pretty sure we're gonna have to take out her gal bladder. So get her down ASAP, we don't need that rupturing" I told the intern and she headed to set everything up. I grabbed a wheel chair and pushed it though,  
>"I am very certain it is her gal bladder, but we are gonna need to check. If that's okay with you" I asked,<br>"it is, just anything to make my baby better" she said and I smiled and nodded.  
>"C'mon Brooke, you wanna go for a ride?" I asked her and she nodded. I scooped her up and we zoomed down the hall to CT.<p>

I was right, she did have to have emergency surgery that night. Guess who was the attending surgeon. This girl. I chuckled a little at the thought, the rest of my night was fairly normal after that. Soon enough our shift was over and I was changing into my normal clothes again.  
>"You ready to go get breakfast?" Alex asked as he and Mickie walked in.<br>"Hey, yeah just grabbing my purse now. You guys sure you don't mind dropping me off at the airport?" I asked and they smiled and laughed.  
>"Yes, we are sure we don't mind! Now get your hot ass out and into the car!" Mickie yelled at me and I laughed and walked out with the two of them. I grabbed my two bags and tossed them in the back of Alex's Yukon and hopped in behind them.<br>"No killing my baby while I'm gone Micks" I joked about my amazing car Adam and I practically built when he was recovering from injury one year. I smiled at the memories of those months.  
>"I'm so excited you guys!" I said and they chuckled.<br>"I know, it's all you have been talking about since wrestlemania two weeks ago!" Alex said and I laughed,  
>"can you blame me, Adam practically raised me. I mean we all knew his days were limited in the ring but to this so suddenly. It kills me" I said softly.<br>"Hey now, none of this! We are taking your hot ass to Breakfast and shipping you off , then you can be sad you left our amazingness!" Mickie said and I laughed.  
>"Girl you're crazy!" I said and laughed. That was exactly what happened though, we finished with breakfast and got to the airport just in time for me to check in my baggage.<p>

"Thank you guys so much! I love you!" I said and smiled hugging them both! We departed and I ran to the bathroom changing into clothes to make me comfortable on the plane ride there. I dialed a number all to familiar to me and smiled hearing his ring back tone.  
>"Princess!" Adam greeted kindly and excitedly into the phone.<br>"Hello favorite person in the entire world!" I spoke excitedly.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"I am about to get on the plane, figured I would tell you I would be there in about 4 hours! I was just gonna leave you a voice mail, but of course Mr. Early riser is up!" I said and laughed  
>"That was a given, I'm still on WWE time!" He said<br>"We can both fix that while I am there. But we're loading I will see you soon! Love you!"  
>"Love you, too Princess. Be safe!" he said and we hung up.<p>

I chuckled and headed towards the gate with a skip in my step, I get to see my best friend in the whole entire world. Soon enough I found myself blasting my A Day To Remember station on Pandora through my headphones blocking out the world. I smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.  
>"Excuse me, Ma'am. You can get off the plane now," Spoke a stewardess. I smiled kindly and grabbed my purse before practically running off the plane. I watched for my baggage, my bright blue and purple bag and duffel finally made its way down and I grabbed it before quickly calling Adam.<br>"Yo, Padre. Where are you?" I asked him with a laugh,  
>"well, if you would turn around and walk forward!" He said and I laughed again before turning around and spotting him. I pressed end on my phone and took off to him dropping my bags I jumped on him in a hug. He squeezed me back tightly and I buried my face in his neck.<br>"I missed you, so, so much!" I told him and he nodded his head.  
>"I know the feeling princess, believe me I do." He spoke sadly and I pulled away and shot him a look.<br>"Adam Joseph Copeland! Why in the HELL did you do that! I should kick your ass for not calling me and telling me, no let's just wait until the next raw for me to find out YOU COULD HAEVE DIED! I don't want you to wind up like Eddie, or Owen. I would probably go into a deep depression or worse! Be committed!" I ranted trailing off as he gave me an amused look.  
>"Jessica Marie DeAngelo- Copeland. Last time I checked you were a 24 year old and not as old as my momma, whom I got the exact reaction from by the way!" he said and I laughed.<br>"Nana taught me well when I wasn't on the road with you old man!" I joked and he smiled and slung an arm around me.  
>"Don't dwell on that, I can still help the company. I actually want to help with training, like mic skills. Stuff along those lines, we both know im not done with that company." he said and I nodded my head.<p>

"Believe me, I know. I knew from the start," I spoke and he chuckled,  
>"To much like me I suppose" He murmured.<br>" That's isn't exactly a bad thing" I said with a smile as we loaded all my stuff up.  
>"So what are we going to do today dad?" I asked and we chuckled a little.<br>"I was thinking, take out, lots of ice cream and the rest of the day lazy as hell. After all I know you have jet lag, and I'm still tired as hell. You don't realize how tired you are until you have time on your hands I guess" He said and I laughed.  
>"I think everyone notices how tired you are, but no one says anything cause they don't wanna get speared!" I said and laughed at my own little joke.<br>"Ha, you are hilarious you little turd!" he said and ruffled my hair making me laugh.  
>"So, how is St. Luis treating you?" he asked me and I smiled.<p>

"Things at the hospital are amazing, I have been so busy, but you know that's how I like it. Like last night before I flew out, I got to perform gallbladder surgery on a 7 year old!" I said and chuckled a little.  
>"You have issues" he shook his head laughing at me.<br>"I guess you just have to be born with that gene I guess!" I said and laughed.  
>"Anything else?" He asked and I thought.<br>"I still keep in touch with some of the guys when they are in town, of course. Just the basics, Matt Sydall, the mini Rated R superstars Zack and Curt, Mikey sometimes when the man has time, and of course my johnny boy and phillip!" I said and he laughed.  
>"He would gts any other person for calling him that' Adam spoke with a chuckle.<br>"That's why I'm special!" I said with a grin.  
>"Yeah! That's why! We'll go with that!" He joked and we both laughed at that one. <p>

I guess I should explain the Adam and I situation, huh?  
>Well as you can guess, he really isn't my father. I'm actually Italian. Adam and my real parents use to be close, practically lived together because they were always hanging out. Well then I was born, and my parents went to hell. Adam was still my god father, but my parents decided to let everything go and within the next 6 years of my life, they lost the house, all the cars, and turned to drugs. I barely got food, if I got any it was barely enough to keep me alive. Adam was still my favorite person in the entire world back then, just like he is now.<br>But I guess that doesn't explain how I got here with him, well... one night my parents were heading to our little tent, shack, thing, after they went and had a night of binge drinking with the money Adam gave us for food and clothes. Well they drunkenly walked out in front of a line of traffic, the first car swerved, the other hit it, sending it flying into them. In the end there was a 6 car pile up with my parents somewhere in the mix. Needless to say, they didn't make it that night. State sent me to live with the only person they could Adam. After all he was my legal guardian in the event of something like that happening. Well almost 20 years later here we are, closer that ever before. As far as I was concerned the Copelands were my real family, yes I still keep contact with my aunts and uncles, and a few cousins in Italy, but I'll never be as close to them as I am Adam or his parents. I guess it was simpler that I expected.


End file.
